Trinkets
Trinkets can be equipped through your inventory screen. Once equipped they can then be used from your action bar. An equipped trinket is placed into the eighth slot on the action bar. Trinkets all share a two-minute cooldown. After using a trinket, the player may not operate any trinket for 2 minutes. Trinket List Enhancements * Aerial Crusader Trinket of Aggression - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Aerial Crusader Trinket of Containment - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Aerial Crusader Trinket of Empathy - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Aerial Crusader Trinket of Resistance - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Aerial Devastator Trinket of Assault - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Aerial Devastator Trinket of Coercion - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Aeroeleastic Enhancing Device - Increases stats * Alien Artifact Device - 164 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Augmentitive Healing Conduit - 432 Restoration - Self (+20s) * Bracing Brew - 112 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Charm of Divine Retribution - 592 Precision - Self (+20s) * Controllers Nth - Metal Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) * Defender's Nth-Metal Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) * Elite Healer's Nth-Metal Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Healer's Nth-Metal Trinket - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) * Elderberry Seed Pod - 298 Restoration - Self (+20s) * Enchanted Vial - 38 Might - Self (+10s) * Energized Shard of the Defender - * Gem of Judgement - Increases Might * Heart of Devotion * Heart of Scorn * Horn of Legend - 558 Health - Self (+20s) * Jewel of Death - 342 Precision - Self (+20s)/246 Might - Self (+20s) * Mandrake Seed Pod - 164 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Maniac's Zeal * Manipulative Demonic Charm - 343 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Molecular Dispersion Device - 112 Vitalization - Self (+20s) * Mysterious Egg - Temporarily increases precision and might. * Nightshade Seed Pod - 239 Precision - Self (+20s)/246 Might - Self (+20s) * OmniScry Vitalizer - 298 Restoration - Self (+20s) * Powerful Soul Shard - 82 Precison - Self (+20s) * Purple Nightshade Seed Pod - 558 Health - Self (+10s) * Regenerative Divine Charm - 707 Restoration - Self (+20s) * Spiked Soldier Trinket of Cunning - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Spiked Soldier Trinket of Trauma - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Tactical Robotic Trinket of Influence - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Tactical Robotic Trinket of Obliteration - Breakout/30% Control Resistance - Self (+20s) plus frees from PvP debuffs and control effects * Wayfarer's Torch - Increases Might * Wishing Band - 83 Might - Self (+20s) Weapons * Amazonian Gauntlets - Creates a protective aura which deflects damage * Bane's Venom Injector - Gives chance to deal extra venom damage with attacks * Bat-Grenade - Knocks down close enemies and increases weapon damage * Bladed Batarang - * Catwoman's Claw - Knocks down target and increases weapon damage * Croatoan's Talisman - -480 to -525 Health - Ray * Deathstroke's Draw - * Harley Quinn's Malicious Mallet - * Joker's Confetti Bomb - Summons a bomb that can be thrown to damage enemies * Joker's Trick Pistol * LexCorp Kryptonite Blaster * Penguin's Gunbrella * Triton's Divine Trumpet - Stun - Area (+3s)/-480 to -525 Health - Ray Pets * 25th Century Communicator Calls a 25th century security robot to attack enemies * Bat Drone - Summons an automated drone to assist in battle * Chanter's Sunken Rune - Summons a deep sea chanter * Joker's Flying Jester - Summons an automated drone to assist in battle * Mister Boo - Summons a ghost to buff you and attack your enemies. * Ms Boo - Summons a female ghost to buff you and attack enemies with mental powers * Ritualist's Sunken Rune * Scarecrow's Screamer * Sentinel's Sunken Rune * Slayer's Sunken Rune * Death Blossom Seed - Summons a flying Death Blossom that attacks opponents, and withers after 15 seconds of summoning releasing healing pollen for you and your teammates as an aoe heal. Transformations * Clown Nose - Disguises user as a Mutated Clown * Defender's Compartment Trinket * Demon Head Figurine - Disguises user as a demon of Greed (male) or Lust (female) * Demon Figurine - Disguises user as a demon * Enforcer's Compartment Trinket * Fighter's Compartment Trinket * Lion Tooth Juju - Disguises user as a Lion Bestiamorph * Manhunter Circuitry - Disguises user as a Manhunter * Medic's Compartment Trinket * OMAC Nanite Circuitry - Transforms user into an OMAC increasing toughness and health * Phantom Zone Kryptonite Chunk - Transforms user into a ghost with Kryptonian powers, greatly increasing health * Sinister Clockwork Key - Disguises user as a Toyman doll Toys * Blue and Red Anniversary Fireworks * Chocolate Anniversary Cake * Green Anniversary Fireworks * Kryptonian Bouncy Sphere - Summons a ball that can be thrown to damage enemies * Prize Pumpkin * Red Anniversary Fireworks * Vanilla Anniversary Cake * Vanilla and Chocolate Anniversary Cake * Yellow Anniversary Fireworks Utility Belt Attachments *Accurate Combat Holster - 1 trinket, 1 wildcard *Accurate Mercenary's Holster - 2 consumables, 1 wildcard *Aggressor's Mechanized Holster - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard *Aggressor's Tech Canister - 4 wildcards *Arbiter's Auxiliary Pouch - 2 consumables, 1 wildcard *Assassin's Combat Container *Augmented Combat Container - 3 wildcards *Augmented Medico Container - - 2 trinkets, 2 wildcards *Challenger's Utility Case - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 1 trinket, 1 wildcard *Combatant's Assault Case - 1 trinket, 1 wildcard *Commander's Utility Case - - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Defender's Utility Pouch - 2 consumables, 2 wildcards *Fighter's Auxiliary Container - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard, 1 trinket *Fighter's Fixed Canister - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard, 1 trinket *Guard's Utility Strap - 1 consumable, 3 wildcards *Harmonizer's Utility Strap - 1 consumable, 3 wildcards *Liberator's Tactical Case - 4 trinkets *Manipulator's Utility Canister - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 1 wildcard *Precise Enforcer's Container - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard, 1 trinket *Precise Tech Case - 4 wildcards *Reconnaissance Blitz Kit - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Reconnaissance Tactical Kit - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Regulator's Mechanized Holster - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 wildcards *Ritualist's Utility Case - 2 consumables, 1 wildcard *Scout Blitz Kit - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Scout Tactical Kit - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Sentinel's Tech Canister - 1 consumable, 2 wildcards *Shaman's Utility Gear - 1 consumable, 3 wildcards *Soldier's Utility Container - 2 trinkets, 1 wildcard *Spiked Soldier Pack of Cunning - 2 consumables, 2 trinkets *Spiked Soldier Pack of Trauma - 2 consumables, 2 trinkets *Striker's Utility Equipment - 2 consumables, 2 wildcards *Surgeon's Utility Pouch - 1 trinket, 3 consumables *Unshackled Pack of Adversarius - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Unshackled Pack of Imperator - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 2 trinkets *Utility Belt of Domination - 1 trinket, 3 consumables *Warden's Utility Canister - 1 consumable, 3 wildcards *Warlord's Tactical Case - 2 consumables *Warrior's Assault Container - 1 trinket, 1 consumable, 1 trinket, 1 wildcard All Utility Belt Attachments require The Hand of Fate DLC Base Dispenser Trinkets * Orbital Strike - Calls down an Orbital Strike to reduce control resistance, removes shielding, grounds, roots, damages enemies, and causes damage over time in an area (Level 4) * Supply Drop - Increases damage output, restores power, heals allies who pass through it, and heals over time (Level 4) * Sidekicks and Accomplices - Sidekick taunts, attacks your enemies, replenishes your power, and heals you (Level 4) * Backup and Henchmen - Three Flying Backups attack your enemies (Level 4) DLC * Portable Workstation - Deploys an R&D Station Category:Trinket Category:Items Gallery File:Icon Trinket 001 Green.png File:Icon Trinket 001 Blue.png File:Icon Trinket 002 Blue.png File:Icon Trinket 002 Purple.png File:25thCenturyCommunicaterIcon.png File:AmazonGauntletIcon.png File:Icon_Flask_001_Blue.png File:BatGrenadeIcon.png File:BatarangIcon.png File:SunkenIcon.png File:CatwomanClawIcon.png File:PumpkinIcon.png File:HarleyMalletIcon.png File:ConfettiBombIcon.png File:JokerTrickPistolIcon.png File:SupermanBouncyBallIcon.png File:KryptoniteGunIcon.png File:LionToothJujuIcon.png File:ManhunterCircuitryIcon.png File:OmniScry Vitalizer.png Icon_Trinket_003_Blue.png Icon_Trinket_004_Blue.png File:PenguinUmbrellaIcon.png File:ClockworkKeyIcon.png File:Yellow Anniversary Fireworks.png File:Trinket 3.gif File:MrBooIcon.png File:CompartmentTrinketIcon.png File:PhantomZoneKryptoniteChunkicon.png File:BatmanBouncyBallIcon.png File:Talisman Icon.png File:Mandrake Seed Pod icon.png File:Elderberry Seed Pod icon.png File:Nightshade Seed Pod icon.png File:Purple Nightshade Seed Pod icon.png See also *Utility Belt Attachments Category:Trinket Category:Items